daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Uvunleas Lavellan
"And so long as there's a modicum of goodness left, then this world is worth saving. So long as there's a kind human, a human whose mind can be changed—an innocent Tevinter, an innocent Orlesian, a worthy Chantry priestess, a chantry that provides charity and mercy and forgiveness—then it's all worth saving. So long as elves and humans can get on as they are doing right now in this very room, then it's worth fighting for, that we don't have to hate each other." Uvunleas Lavellan (born 12 August 9:15 Dragon) is the former Inquisitor of the Second Inquisition, additionally styled the Herald of Andraste. Born to a clan of Dalish elves that lived in the Free Marches, Uvunleas was appointed First of his clan a year after his magic manifested, and he was trained in the old elven magic by his Keeper, Deshanna. When his clan travelled to Ferelden to give some of their mage children to another clan in 9:30 Dragon, Uvunleas was accidentally separated from them and caught in the chaos of the Fifth Blight. He subsequently spent the next year struggling to return to his family, and managed to succeed despite his youth and the many traumatic experiences he endured. A decade later, his clan sent him to the Conclave to spy on the proceedings, and when the Breach opened, Uvunleas ended up both the only survivor and with a mark on his hand that allowed him to close the newly-opened rifts. He subsequently had much influence with the newly reformed Inquisition from the beginning, and after being named Inquisitor following the Siege of Haven, he led the Inquisition to many victories, including at Adamant Fortress, the Temple of Mythal, and against Corypheus. Under Uvunleas' leadership, the Inquisition was dedicated to reformation of the Chantry, support of the Grey Wardens, and most importantly, the championing of elven rights and closer, more peaceful relations between elves and humans—goals many thought impossible but that Uvunleas pursued regardless. Following the events of the Exalted Council in 9:44 Dragon, which saw Uvunleas disband the Inquisition and lose his left arm due to the damage the Anchor had caused it, Uvunleas remained in Orlais to act as an ambassador and peacekeeper between the elves and humans. However, not long after elves across Thedas began to disappear to join the elven god Fen'Harel, Uvunleas himself also went missing, vanishing without a trace while in the heart of the Winter Palace. Due to his associates' testimony that he would never ally with Fen'Harel, his disappearance is currently being treated as suspicious and as a major blow to both the city and Dalish elves. Overview Basic Information Full Name: Uvunleas Rahnmyathis Lavellan Nickname(s): Leas (everyone), Uvun (Iselen), U'vun'inan ('starry eyes', clanmates), amatus (Dorian), Dreamer (Varric) Alias(es): None Occupation: Herald of Andraste, Inquisitor (formerly), First of Clan Lavellan (formerly) Age: 25 as of Bloomingtide, 9:41 Dragon Date of Birth: August 12, 9:15 Dragon Nationality: Dalish Orientation: Homosexual Libido: Above average Religion: Elven pantheon + Andrastianism Threat Level: 9/10. Though he seems like the kind of man who's incapable of harming a fly, Leas is, in fact, an exceedingly dangerous opponent, being a highly disciplined, talented, and powerful mage with a small arsenal of spells under his belt and the combat experience to back them up. Trained in the remnants of elven magic as well as the magic taught in the Circle, Leas can both defend himself and take his opponents down in any number of ways, and he can often do this with almost insulting ease. After he becomes a Knight-Enchanter and starts learning the ways of the ancient somniari from Solas, and especially after he drinks from the Well of Sorrows, Leas becomes even more powerful, to the point where he might reasonably be described as having come closer than any other Dalish elf to achieving the level of magic once practised by the ancient elves. He is not as good at defending himself in close-quarters combat, and his tendency to throw himself right into the thick of it can be easily exploited by opponents, but these hardly seem to matter in the face of how versatile and skilled Leas is. World State: Playthrough 2 ('Elf') Physical Information Voice: Harry Hadden-Paton Height: 5'4" / 1.62 m Eye Colour: Bright blue Hair Colour + Style: Red, shoulder-length, wavy Dominant Hand: Right Body Type: Lean, narrow shoulders and wide hips Distinguishing Features: Bright blue eyes, vallaslin, cheek scar A'ccent + Intensity:' Eastern Free Marcher, moderate Tattoo(s): Dirthamen's vallaslin Scar(s): Long diagonal scar on left cheek, small scar on nose, various other scars over arms, legs, and chest Piercing(s): None Glasses? No Background Information Place of Birth: Outside Cadmore, the eastern Free Marches Current Residence: Skyhold Language(s): Common, Elvhen (more knowledgeable than most, approaches fluency after Well of Sorrows) Social Class: Underclass in human society, nobility of a sort after becoming Inquisitor Education: Given a standard education by clan teachers and hahrens, including reading, mathematics, history, what remains of the elven language, hunting, herbalism, survival skills, basic healing, cooking, and everything else he would need to be a productive member of the clan. Was in training to become a warrior prior to his magical abilities manifesting, and was afterwards educated in magic and everything to do with it by Keeper Deshanna. Learnt the basics of being a somniari through bitter experience and trawling the oldest lore he could find. Family: See below Romanced: Dorian Pavus Pet(s): None Adopted? No Rap Sheet: None Prison Time: None Personality Information MBTI/Jung Type: ENFJ "Protagonist" Archetype: The Hero and the Innocent Enneagram: Challenger; Reformer and Helper to lesser extents Moral Alignment: Lawful Good Temperament: Phlegmatic Angered By: Adhlean being threatened, disrespect towards the Grey Wardens (is otherwise almost impossible to anger). Intelligence Type: Interpersonal Neurodivergence(s): N/A At Risk: His naïveté and relative inability to correctly judge other people's characters put him at an elevated risk of being taken advantage of, exploited, or hurt in some way. His tendency to pursue what he wants and ignore the consequences tends to cause trouble for both himself and others, and he cannot always control the consequences once he stops ignoring them. His desperation to remain himself and resentment of his responsibilities also lead him to do things that he might not have otherwise because he doesn't want the person he is to be swallowed up by his titles; they also cause strife in his personal relationships due to, again, his tendency to ignore the consequences of his actions. Vices and Habits Smokes? No Drinks? Yes Drugs? No Violent? Only when he needs to be Addictions? None Self-Destructive? No Habit(s): Playing with his hair, deflecting conversations that have to do with his emotional state, gesticulating while speaking Hobbies: Researching magic and elven history, writing down his thoughts on pieces of parchment so he can analyse them, (formerly) drawing and writing, (eventually) Fade-walking, wrangling with nobles and Chantry priestesses in an attempt to show there can be another way for their peoples (perhaps more than just a hobby) Likes: Magic, having the chance to make the world better, stars and starlight, uncovering more of his people's history, changing people's minds, ironic humour, pretty scenery, seeing new things, cake, art of all kinds Dislikes: The Rite of Tranquillity, slavery, the Grand Game, closed-in spaces, being alone in dangerous situations, bogs, having no/little time for himself, having things forced on him (in abundance), Dalish haughtiness towards the city elves, the chasm between humans and elves, close-mindedness Tic(s): None Obsession(s): None Compulsion(s): None Miscellaneous Information House: Ravenclaw / Wampus Zodiac: Bellitanus Vice: Lust Virtue: Charity Element: Fire Mythological Creature: Griffon Animal: Owl Mutation: None Biography History Born the elder of a pair of identical twins to parents whose marriage had been arranged, Leas was named for the light of the many stars in the sky on the night of his birth, and his brother Iselen was named on the basis of the Keeper's prediction that he would be a man of a ferocious temperament one day. Due to their parents' rather distant relationship, they would be their only children; nevertheless, they had a happy enough childhood growing up, doing pretty much everything together and getting along very well with the other children of Clan Lavellan. As boys, they started their apprenticeships to become warriors of the clan one day, but Leas never felt this path was the right one for him, and this was proven when his magic manifested in a game of tag when he was ten. When he realised he was a mage, Leas was incredibly excited and immediately told everyone he could, and he took to his training under Keeper Deshanna with zeal, though the fact that Iselen could not share in it was a disappointment to him. The next year, he was appointed First of the clan, much to his parents' pride, and for a long time afterwards, this would be the most important event of his life. Clan Lavellan had always had a propensity for producing mage children, and as a result, there were more mages in the clan than there were in others. Nevertheless, they still took care to give their excess mages to other clans, and in 9:30 Dragon, they travelled to Ferelden to give three spare mage children to a clan who had lost all of their mages due to the Keeper becoming an abomination. Unfortunately, the meeting took place near Ostagar, and the exchange had scarcely concluded when the darkspawn poured out of the Wilds and attacked, forcing them to flee. As they escaped, Leas, who was only fourteen at the time, noticed that one of his clanmates was injured and struggling to keep up. Without hesitation, he rushed over to her and used his magic to save her, but in the process, he himself was injured, separated from his clan, and accidentally left behind. Though he survived, thanks to some miracle, Leas was forced to spend the next two months running for his life, doing everything in his power simply to survive. During this time, he took shelter in many chantries, had his first exposure to Andrastianism and the kind and cruel sides of the Chantry, received both aid and racial abuse from humans, saw many villages get burned to the ground and slaughtered, and had to deal with the awakening of his powers as a somniari, which meant that he was under constant threat in his sleep as well as in his waking hours. Suffice it to say, by the time Leas found Clan Vaharis, the clan of Keeper Zathrian, and was taken in by them, he was a complete wreck both physically and mentally. Leas subsequently spent much of the next few months recovering, but his progress was almost undone by the werewolf ambush in the clan, in which he was the youngest casualty. For a week, the curse burned in his veins, and he was close to death when it was lifted; this time, however, he made a quick recovery, and by the time he met the Grey Warden Elior Tabris and learnt it was Zathrian's hatred that had caused the mess, he was mostly back to his normal self. In his relief to be alive, Leas slept with Areina, an apprentice crafter who had taken a shine to him, but he afterwards left the clan and journeyed to Denerim. There, he snuck into the alienage and made himself at home, despite the city elves' chilly reception. Not long afterwards, however, the plague and the slavers came through, and while Leas never caught the plague, he was targeted by the slavers due to his unusual gifts. Though he tried his best to evade them, in the end, he was caught and thrown into a cage with many other elves, another horrifically traumatic event that would leave him with a case of mild claustrophobia ever after. He was just beginning to resign himself to the possibility of slavery when Elior arrived and drove out the slavers; in return for the rescue, Leas, who could now Fade-walk to some extent, told him that the captured elves were on the docks and could still be rescued. Some weeks later, though he was still only fifteen, Leas participated in the Battle of Denerim, saw the archdemon fall, and was there when Elior's body was brought to the alienage. He remained in Ferelden long enough to attend the funeral, then took a ship back to the Free Marches, where, weeks after his arrival and thanks to the aid of some friendly human hunters, he finally reunited with his clan. All were very glad to see him alive. Leas, however, had some difficulty readjusting to being back with his clan after what had happened, and he could no longer connect as well with anyone, even Iselen. His problems were compounded by the fact that he had no interest in women and no desire to breed, his status as a somniari, unorthodox opinions, and adoption of Andrastianism, which alienated him from most of his clanmates, and the arrival of Adhlean, his illegitimate son with Areina, who had died in childbirth. Though Leas took the boy on and did his best to be a good father, he still deeply regretted Areina's fate, and all the responsibilities that had been shoved on him left him with a deep fear of losing the person he was, of being consumed by his status. This, in turn, caused him to act out, drove his stubbornness to new heights, and led him to use his growing pride and vanity almost as coping mechanisms, all of which left him even more unpopular with the clan. And yet—he was indeed coping, and life went on. By the time he was sent to the Conclave, ten years later, Leas had long since returned to normal, though he remained foolishly naïve and idealistic, proud and vain, obstinate and hot-blooded. How well those traits would serve him in the events to come, only the Creators knew. In-game Afterwards None could ever have imagined what would become of Leas when he arrived at the Conclave, least of all Leas himself. But for all that the years that followed were packed with danger, for all that Leas found himself laden with the burden of the whole of southern Thedas, for all that he had been thrown into the world of human politics and was often treated badly for his race, for all that his fear of losing the person he was to his responsibilities led him to act out without any regard to the consequences of his actions—still, these years were the best of his life. Always one to make the best of things, Leas used his newfound position to make the changes he wanted to see in Thedas, to champion his people's cause as best he could, to encourage reformation of Orlais, the Chantry, the Circles, and to do far more besides. He found many new friends in his companions, particularly Solas, Blackwall, Cassandra, and his old rescuer Leliana; he was finally given the chance to develop his powers as a dreamer thanks to Solas' tutelage; the things he saw and the relationships he developed allowed him to emotionally mature and grow as a person; and perhaps most of all, he found the love he'd never expected to find, in the shape of the resident Tevinter to whom Leas could relate on so many levels. Thus, despite the insanity of his years as the Inquisitor, Leas coasted through them and had the time of his life. In the months before the Exalted Council, however, things began to fall apart. Leas' son Adhlean had turned out to be a mage and been sent to Skyhold to study with Leas due to him being one more mage than the clan could keep, and in mid-9:44 Dragon, Leas was forced to make a choice between having his son be sent to another clan or sacrificing his place for Adhlean's sake. Having grown apart from his clan since he had become the Inquisitor, knowing he was more widely disliked than ever for his romance with Dorian and that he would not make a good Keeper, Leas ultimately decided to exile himself from his clan and family, preserving Adhlean's place but leaving himself adrift. Even with the Inquisition and Adhlean and Iselen's choice to spend half the year with him henceforth, Leas still felt lost and lonely for the first time in his life after it was over, and this was worsened by the deterioration of his mark, his worry for the absent Solas, and Dorian being in Tevinter. The Exalted Council and all its events in Haring, 9:44 Dragon brought these issues to a head, with Dorian's permanent departure leaving Leas heartbroken, the revelations about the Evanuris wrecking most of Leas' faith in all the gods (the Maker included), and the deterioration of the Anchor resulting in Leas having to have his arm amputated up to the shoulder due to the damage it had suffered. Afterwards, he disbanded the Inquisition, and his companions scattered to the winds, and Leas was left alone in Halamshiral to recover, bound only to his promise to save his friend from himself—if possible. Now well and truly adrift, Leas, for lack of anything else to do, opted to remain even after his recovery in order to try to keep the peace between the humans and elves even as elves across Thedas started disappearing. Even he knew it might well be a futile task, but he had to try. Sadly, things did not work out the way he'd hoped. On the very last day of the year, Leas quite inexplicably vanished, along with two of his former clanmates who were in Halamshiral at the time and were last seen in his company. His disappearance sent shockwaves through southern Thedas, and many elves who have not aligned themselves with Fen'Harel fear what will happen now that the one man who can stand between them and the humans has gone. Whatever has happened to Leas, wherever he has gone, it is abundantly clear that the world is still not through with him. Whether it ever will be is another question entirely. Relationships * Blackwall: Leas and Blackwall get along very well from almost the moment they meet, and their relationship only gets stronger as the game progresses. Leas deeply admires Blackwall from the start for being a Grey Warden and seeming, to him, a kind, honourable, idealistic man who just wants to do the right thing; Blackwall, meanwhile, respects Leas for the same traits, as well as for his dogged determination and appreciation of the Grey Wardens. All the same, however, he can't help but feel guilty, being put on such a pedestal by a man who knows nothing of his past and the truth of his identity, and this only worsens as time goes on. They soon become great friends, and the only traits of the other that they have problems with are Blackwall's dourness and need to lighten up in Leas' case and Leas' vanity, pride, and naïveté in Blackwall's. Even after the truth finally comes out, however, their relationship remains strong, as Leas respects Blackwall for trying so hard to make up for what he did and to turn his life around, and he encourages him to keep trying even when it seems in vain. Blackwall only feels even worse about Leas admiring him as a result, but he ultimately takes heart from his encouragement, and he comes to see Leas himself as an example to aspire to, much to Leas' pleasure. By the end, they are both among each other's closest friends. * Cassandra: Leas and Cassandra don't have the easiest start to their relationship due to the circumstances surrounding their first meeting. Nevertheless, it doesn't take long before they start to quickly warm up to each other, with Leas appreciating Cassandra's strength of character, decisiveness, and desire to do the right thing, and Cassandra appreciating that Leas both truly wants to help and is Andrastian in addition to believing in the elven gods. That he accepts the title of Herald of Andraste, uses it to their best advantage, and is genuinely idealistic and seems to have no trouble determining what the right thing to do is in any situation further solidifies Cassandra's growing admiration for Leas, and while they have their disagreements, chiefly over the Chantry and his choice to ally with the mages, they both respect each other for sticking to their guns and holding so close to what they believe in. As it is, they end up bonding over their issues with the Chantry, and Leas helps Cassandra to show how the Chantry has failed the elves in addition to the mages and templars; these discussions open Cassandra's eyes, and she comes to appreciate the talks they have about where the Chantry has gone wrong and how it can do better. Cassandra additionally becomes one of the first people Leas turns to for advice when he needs it, and he appreciates the additional perspective on the mage–templar war that she provides; at times, he also takes heart from her single-minded determination when his own courage is failing (not that she ever learns about this). Cassandra, meanwhile, is concerned by Leas' naïveté and extreme idealism, much like the others, but she also admires him for surviving all the things he had, for being so patient with correcting her ignorance, for his own determination, for always doing what his conscience tells him, for helping her through her crisis of faith, and most of all for his fiery spirit. As a result of this, they are very close friends by the end. * Cole: Leas and Cole have a good relationship and have become quite friendly by the end of the game, but they don't get off on entirely the right foot, at least on Leas' end. While Cole respects Leas from the start due to his kindness, compassion, idealism, and preference for non-violent methods, Leas is a little wary of Cole due to his being a spirit, and Cole's more spirit-like methods of helping people, such as making them forget him and offering mercy killings, make him quite uncomfortable. Additionally, as Leas has quite a lot of trauma that he doesn't want anyone to know about, he is very uneasy with Cole's ability to see into his head, and he subsequently does his best to keep Cole out—and succeeds, much to Cole's surprise. For quite some time, most of their relationship consists of Leas encouraging Cole to try other methods of helping people, and this doesn't end until Leas helps Cole become more of a spirit. Afterwards, he becomes more comfortable with Cole and allows him to do as he will, and they subsequently spend much of their time together seeking out people to help and helping them; as a result, they become quite friendly. Their disagreements are few, and Cole is the only one not at all bothered by Leas' naïveté; indeed, on the very rare occasion when Leas takes a more ruthless action, he is completely shocked and finds it hard to reconcile the action with Leas' general behaviour. Overall, however, they get along quite well, and when he returns to the Fade at the end, Cole promises to remember Leas and come back to help him whenever he needs it. * Cullen: Leas and Cullen have a good relationship and are good friends by the end of the game, but they're a little more distant from each other than they are from some of their other companions. Leas warms to Cullen from early on due to his dedication to the Inquisition, and even Cullen's discomfort with mages and magic and workaholic nature are not enough to dissuade him from this. Cullen, meanwhile, respects Leas for his strength of character, determination, and desire to do the right thing, even if he finds his naïveté painful and is not entirely comfortable around him due to his being a somniari. As they learn more about each other, they get closer, and Leas comes to respect Cullen greatly for being able to put his past behind him and doing his best to atone for his past actions or lack thereof; he also sympathises with him for having suffered as he has at the hands of mages and understands more than he cares to admit Cullen's desire to regain control over his life. Consequently, Leas does everything he can to help Cullen do just that and get through his lyrium withdrawal (as well as unlearn his fear of mages), and the amount of effort Cullen puts in earns him Leas' admiration. Cullen, for his part, greatly appreciates Leas' efforts to help and also recognises, unlike the others, that Leas is trying to keep control over his life, too; he both admires and is worried by his efforts to do so. Eventually, he even comes to see Leas as an example to aspire to, and as a result of all this, they become good friends, not the closest, but as close as they need to be. * Dorian: Despite the different worlds they come from and the animosity (to put it politely) between their peoples, Leas and Dorian have an almost instant connection, perhaps because of the experience of falling through time together. Their relationship only improves from there, with both of them finding common ground over their mutual ostracism by their peoples, idealistic views of the world, and desire to see things change, and Dorian appreciating Leas' compassion to Alexius and hope that Tevinter can be saved. This ability to understand each other forms the basis for both their friendship and eventually their romance, and they keep growing closer even as some of Leas' family and clan reject him for the path he is taking and the choices he is making. That they both accept everything that the other man is while at the same time allowing them to perceive their own flaws and improve upon them (Dorian's acceptance of slavery in his case, Leas' immaturity and selfish streak in the other) makes the relationship doubly meaningful for them, and by the end, even despite all the hardships they have endured and are set to endure, they both love each other with all their hearts. While there is a tragic element in that they will likely never have a full life together due to their other commitments, they still learn to appreciate what they have—and to hope for more, as neither of them had dared to in their past lives. * Iron Bull: Leas and Bull become very good friends by the end of the game, though Leas doesn't get as close to Bull as he does to Blackwall, Cassandra, Leliana, and Dorian. Leas quickly comes to respect Bull despite his being Qunari for his laidback yet professional manner, his jovialness, and his honesty in the matter of his espionage; Bull, meanwhile, is drawn to Leas' fiery spirit, strength of character, and determination, and intrigued by his idealism and the fact that he can't 'read' as much about him as he usually can with the people he meets. Consequently, Bull watches Leas closely from the time they join forces, and he comes to see sooner than the others that Leas is struggling more than he cares to admit, that he is more immature than most people think. Bull comes to admire him for his work ethic and ability to hide his more negative emotions, but he's also concerned by both and worries that Leas will burn himself out if he's not careful; when Leas starts breaking out of this thanks to Dorian's efforts, he is greatly relieved. They eventually bond over their mutual past traumas, Bull's in Seheron and Leas' in the Blight, and after Bull becomes Tal-Vashoth, Leas helps him readjust and eases him through his fear that he might go insane like the other Tal-Vashoth he killed. Bull is grateful to him for this, and these conversations, the time they spend drinking at the bar, and the number of dragon fights Leas brings Bull to all help them become very close friends by the end. * Josephine: Leas and Josephine develop quite a strong relationship over their time in the Inquisition together, though they do not get as close as Leas gets to some of his other companions. Leas warms to Josephine from very early on due to her greeting him in the elven language at their first meeting and later taking the time to ask him about his culture and whether he's been given any trouble due to being an elf; Josephine, meanwhile, recognises that Leas seems the calm, friendly, diplomatic type and appreciates it. They eventually bond over their preference for diplomacy and negotiation over more violent methods, and Josephine more than any of the others admires Leas' idealism and desire for peace and encourages him to do everything in his power to achieve it. The main problem in their relationship is Leas' extreme stubbornness and tendency to do as he pleases without thought to the consequences, which often causes problems for Josephine, but they remain on good terms nevertheless, and sometimes they commiserate over how much work they have to do in their jobs. By the end of the game, they are good friends, and Josephine is proud to stand behind Leas in all his endeavours and offer her support whenever he may need it. * Leliana: Leas and Leliana have an almost instant connection due to having crossed paths in the Blight and both holding the memory of Elior Tabris in the highest regard. Leas is thus eager to befriend Leliana when they meet again, and he is saddened to see the toll the years have taken on her. Consequently, he devotes much of his time with her to lifting her out of her cynicism and encouraging her to return to her formally idealistic ways, often using Elior as an example for her to aspire to, and while Leliana is initially unmoved, Leas' devotion to his idealism, the results it gets, and her memory of Elior eventually help inspire her to try. Otherwise, they spend much time talking about their memories of the Blight and Elior, and where they think the Chantry has gone wrong and how it can improve, and they bond over this as well. By the end, they have become very close friends; Leas is pleased to have repaid the debt he feels he owes to Leliana for her helping to save him from the slavers, while Leliana is glad to have helped another follow in Elior's footsteps and survive, and no longer feels like her past years of service were for nothing. In this sense, their friendship is greatly beneficial for them both. * Sera: Leas and Sera have a somewhat difficult relationship for a long time, largely due to Sera's wariness of Leas as a Dalish elf and a mage who's too elfy for her tastes and seems, to her, too interested in appeasing the nobles and in telling her how to do the things the way he likes them. Leas, for his part, likes Sera well enough from the beginning, and a few traits they share in common such as their creativity, concern for the common people, and interest in living their own lives their own way allow them to get along decently. But their many disagreements, Sera's immaturity and close-mindedness, and the cognitive dissonance Leas causes her due to being an elfy elf who doesn't give her trouble for not being the same prevent them from getting closer, though Leas certainly tries even if Sera resists. Eventually, once Sera realises that there are likely more elves like Leas out there and grows up a little, she comes to respect him and to be grateful to him for all he's done for her, and their relationship improves from there. Nevertheless, they never get very close. * Solas: Leas and Solas have a very strong relationship and come to count each other among their closest friends. The connection is forged early on due to their shared status as somniari and Solas' instruction of Leas in the abilities of somniari, and they become closer due to Leas' eagerness to learn about elven lore and history, open-mindedness, and the fact that he accepts Solas as another elf and gives him no trouble for not being Dalish. While they occasionally have their disagreements, mainly with regards to the nature of the spirits and Solas' judgement of the Dalish, and Solas is the only companion who can claim to have honestly angered Leas (by his harsh judgement of the Grey Wardens coupled with his refusal to explain why they are doing such a bad job at ending the Blights), they generally get along extremely well and have nothing but the greatest respect for each other. Solas' departure at the end greatly upsets Leas, and Solas is left more guilt-ridden over his plans than ever by Leas' unwavering determination to save the world and his endless faith in it; he is able to put this guilt aside, but only barely. He desperately hopes that Leas can prove him wrong. * Varric: Leas and Varric respect each other and get along decently, but they don't have the best relationship. This is largely due to Varric: while he admires Leas to some extent and respects all that he's doing, he finds the man's extreme idealism to be too good to be true, in much the same vein as Sebastian and Blackwall's attitudes. Additionally, the amount of control Leas keeps over his more negative emotions coupled with his typical cheerfulness, which Varric refuses to look past, lead to Varric seeing Leas as not a particularly interesting character, and therefore not as worthy of respect as he could have been otherwise. Subsequently, Varric tends to be quite disrespectful towards Leas, never looks beneath his surface, and never assumes that Leas could be genuine or that his tendency to measure people by their worth as characters is wrong. Leas sees all this, and while he respects and likes Varric well enough, the man's flaws prevent him from wanting to get much closer to him. They seem friendly, but it is nothing more than a façade of friendliness; by the end, they are somewhere in the stage between acquaintances and friends, and they will probably never get beyond it if Varric doesn't change. * Vivienne: Leas and Vivienne have a surprisingly solid relationship considering their vastly different worldviews and the number of disagreements they have. This relationship is, perhaps, mainly borne out of Leas' open-mindedness and willingness to listen to what Vivienne has to say even if he does not agree with it, the fact that he is not completely against the Circles, and their mutual respect for each other's characters. Both are very strong-willed people, intelligent, determined to do what they think is right, and disciplined mages, and from these commonalities, they find some common ground. Indeed, their greatest disagreement is over the Grand Game, which Vivienne loves but Leas finds irredeemable and in need of abolishment, but they have enough respect for each other that they do not let this get in the way of their relationship. Leas' desire to see mages in the Chantry and respect for the different relationship human society has to magic from his own society elevates him in Vivienne's book, and while she finds his naïveté irritating, she comes to admire him for sticking so closely to his ideals even when it gets difficult. By the end, they're not exactly friends, but they do have an accord of a sort. Family * Rahnmyathis Lavellan (father, warrior, bears Elgar'nan's vallaslin) * Melothari Lavellan (mother, hunter, bears Andruil's vallaslin) * Iselen Lavellan (brother, younger twin, warrior, bears Falon'Din's vallaslin) * Adhlean Vaharis Lavellan (son, illegitimate child with Areina Vaharis, student and mage, born in 9:31 Dragon) * Syriannas Lavellan (p. grandfather, hahren, bore Mythal's vallaslin, died of old age at 81 in 9:43 Dragon) * Dalineva Lavellan (p. grandmother, hearthkeeper and hahren, bears Sylaise's vallaslin) * Enansalis Lavellan (p. uncle, warrior, bears Elgar'nan's vallaslin) * Viera Lavellan (p. aunt-by-marriage, warrior, bears Mythal's vallaslin) * Halesta Lavellan (cousin, hunter, bears Andruil's vallaslin) * Revanelas Alhannon Lavellan (clanmate, hunter, bears Andruil's vallaslin, Halesta's husband) * Mathalin Lavellan (first cousin once removed, born in 9:43 Dragon) * Lathinhaleis Lavellan (cousin, warrior, bears Mythal's vallaslin) * Myriani Lavellan (p. aunt, halla keeper, bears Ghilan'nain's vallaslin) * Sharahnain Lavellan (p. uncle-by-marriage, hearthkeeper, bears Sylaise's vallaslin) * Roshan Lavellan (cousin, hunter, bears Falon'Din's vallaslin) * Ghilanna Belavahnis Lavellan (clanmate, halla keeper, bears Ghilan'nain's vallaslin, Roshan's wife) * Ishtarylin Lavellan (first cousin once removed, born in 9:44 Dragon) * Taralen Lavellan (cousin, warrior, bears Elgar'nan's vallaslin) * Elrogathe Lavellan (cousin, apprentice craftsman, bears June's vallaslin) * Dheamanras Lavellan (p. uncle, hunter, bears Andruil's vallaslin) * Feratherien Lavellan (p. aunt-by-marriage, craftswoman, bears June's vallaslin) * Elera Lavellan (cousin, apprentice teacher, born in 9:25 Dragon) * Harea Lavellan (cousin, student, born in 9:28 Dragon) * Emmaeris Lavellan (m. grandfather, healer and hahren, bears Falon'Din's vallaslin) * Ilriane Lavellan (m. grandmother, herbalist and hahren, bears Ghilan'nain's vallaslin) * Leilani Lavellan (m. aunt, hearthkeeper, bears Sylaise's vallaslin) * Fellsathan Lavellan (m. uncle-by-marriage, craftsman, bears June's vallaslin) * Temaronis Lavellan (cousin, born in 9:13 Dragon, died of illness in 9:15 Dragon) * Ladarelana Lavellan (cousin, craftswoman, bears June's vallaslin) * Ghimyean Lavellan (cousin, hunter, bears Andruil's vallaslin, Ladarelana's husband) * Nehnisa Lavellan (first cousin once removed, born in 9:40 Dragon) * Syrillon Lavellan (first cousin once removed, born in 9:43 Dragon) * Laleala Lavellan (cousin, herbalist, bears Mythal's vallaslin) * Anverelan Lavellan (cousin, apprentice warrior, bears Elgar'nan's vallaslin) * Nydhalan Lavellan (m. aunt, hunter, bore Elgar'nan's vallaslin, died in childbirth at 23 in 9:16 Dragon) * Isleatias Lavellan (m. uncle-by-marriage, teacher, bears Dirthamen's vallaslin) * Sheraliase Lavellan (cousin, hunter, bears Andruil's vallaslin) * Boruvun Lavellan (clanmate, maintains the aravels, bears Falon'Din's vallaslin, Sheraliase's husband) * Latharia Lavellan (first cousin once removed, born in 9:41 Dragon) Quotes * (to Solas during the prologue) "Elven parents are the only things needed to be an elf, as far as I'm concerned. You don't need vallaslin or the culture or anything like that. But try telling that to some of the snobs…" * (to Leliana) "Nothing is ever for nothing. I'm still here because of you and the Hero of Ferelden. Maybe the Maker put you on that path so you could save me and lead me here. Not to sound too egotistical." * (to Mother Giselle) "The ones back home were victims. In Halamshiral. Those who did not take up arms. Our people may have done wrong as well, but our civilians were victims, this is undeniable. … It was Orlesian expansionism presented as retaliation for whatever crimes we'd committed and our 'heresy'. And for it, we lost our second homeland, our very faith was outlawed, many of us were butchered or forced to convert at the point of a sword, and those left live as exiles or in the alienages, where they are hated and downtrodden. The Chantry has done much to bring that about, Mother Giselle. Whatever wrong we may have done, it was seven hundred years ago, and surely our homeland—Andraste and Shartan's gift—was too great a punishment." * (to the Hinterlands healer) "People are afraid right now. I haven't been called 'knife-ear' as often as I had expected. Mostly, all the humans say is 'thank you'. I expect you'll find the same… and change some minds in the process." * (to Leliana) "Now is precisely the time for ideals. Did the Hero of Ferelden not have ideals he kept to during the Blight?" * (to Corypheus) "You expect us to surrender and kneel. We will not. You forget: I'm Dalish! Keeper of the lost lore, walker of the lonely path! I am of the last of the Elvhenan, and never again shall I submit! Never again shall we submit! You'll face us all. When we choose!" * (during the ceremony) "I was trained to be Keeper of my clan, to lead my people. I'll do the same here. I will lead us against Corypheus, I will be Keeper of this Inquisition, and I will be an ambassador. I'm an elf standing for Thedas! The Inquisition is for all! The proof we need that we can all work together!" * (to Dorian) "Everyone loves telling me I've apparently got the bluest eyes on the face of Thedas. Perhaps it's true, but I've got other things. Like hair." * (to the Wardens at Adamant Fortress) "Please, listen to me! Listen to one who survived what you protect us all from! The Grey Wardens have a proud history! You stopped the Blight at the Silent Plains. At Starkhaven, with Warden Corin… and Hunter Fell. At Ayesleigh, with Garahel… and Denerim, with Elior Tabris, who was only eighteen! He saved all of Ferelden, and he saved me at least twice! This world owes you a debt it can never repay. I'' owe you a debt I can never repay! And for admiration of you, I almost joined the Wardens myself! I would not stand against you now if I did not ''know you were being misused!" * (to Josephine after Here Lies the Abyss) "Tell these petitioners Andraste said She cares for us, always, as She walks by the Maker's side. All of us, equally, whether we be human, elven, dwarven, or Qunari. Emphasise that part." * (to Dorian on the Exalted Plains) "I want our peoples to be able to co-exist, and I want the Chantry to be better, just as I want Orlais and Tevinter to be better. And I'll put in the work to make it happen. For my people, it's a necessity. For the Chantry… it's such a waste to destroy something that has even a chance of being rebuilt. Besides, what is more Andrastian than offering mercy and second chances and a possibility of atonement to the Chantry itself? The irony alone is too rich to pass up." * (to Gaspard at the end of Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts) "Mind what you say, Gaspard. 'Rabbit' is such a demeaning title for elves in power like her and I, or for any elf at all." * (to Solas) "I will not have any world other than one where we stand on equal footing with the humans but can also live with them in peace. And I will not win such a world through anything other than building bridges and making peace." * (to his brother when meeting Abelas) "The ancient elves are gone, Iselen. We are elves, but we are truly not his people. And who are you to say we are his people when you have always denied the same of Solas, Sera, and the city elves?" * (while discussing the vallaslin with Solas) "I always thought Arlathan sounded a bit too good to be true. Even the name—'this place of love'—it's a bit on the nose, isn't it? But that's beside the point. If it had slavers and abusive nobles who committed great crimes in the names of their gods… well, I never thought we were so different from the humans." * (final speech to the Exalted Council) "You all know what this is. A writ from Divine Justinia authorising the formation of the Inquisition. We pledged to close the Breach, find those responsible, and restore order. With or without anyone's approval. But if the Inquisition now threatens the very stability it helped create, it is clear our time is done. We will not become what we once fought against. We do not have the luxury of corruption and complacency. If this organisation has become too large to do its job, there is only one solution. Effective immediately, the Inquisition is disbanded." Dialogue (during The Threat Remains) * Cullen: It's quite the title, isn't it? How do you feel about that? * Leas: I'm not sure what to think, personally. The title's… a bit tone-deaf, considering our history. But if people want someone to believe in, and if humans want to trust an elf to fix this… then who am I to gainsay them? The idea's more important than anything. I mean, given time, this could potentially be a good thing! * Cullen: That's an optimistic way of looking at it. I'm not sure the Chantry would agree. * Leas: They won't be the only ones. My people… are going… to shit themselves. ─────── (at Haven) * Varric: Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But the hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle. * Leas: Then we'll just have to try to pull one off, won't we? It's not impossible. The life I've lived so far… nothing is impossible. ─────── (at Haven) * Leas: Elves have been swept under the rug or worse, rarely acknowledged as a part of this world. This is our chance to be a force no one can ignore. * Josephine: History should look out. I believe you will succeed. * Leas: Besides, the Hero of Ferelden was a city elf, and there have been other elves close to Andraste. Shartan led an army of them in her name. * Josephine: This is true. I'd forgotten. The Chantry's not fond of Shartan. Perhaps we should draw parallels. Hints that Andraste's favour has returned to an elf in our time of need. Thank you, Herald. There are some letters I should write. * Leas: My pleasure, Josephine. Oh, and if you will—send the naysayers my way. I can handle them. * Josephine: Are you sure, Herald? I do not want you to be exposed to such things more than you already are. * Leas: Let me put it this way: humans can be negotiated with. A horde of darkspawn cannot. * Josephine: … I take your point. ─────── (after In Hushed Whispers) * Leas: It doesn't excuse what he did, but… this isn't the first time I've seen people get twisted into something they're not by their baser emotions. I've always found it to be horribly tragic. Worthy of pity. It doesn't matter if one's a slave or a Keeper or a priestess or a magister—everyone has the potential for good. Alexius was doing good, judging from what I've been told. And he turned into… that. So it's… I don't just understand where he's coming from. I… regret that he turned out like this. Stranger or no. All the good he could have done, and it's… ruined. * Dorian: You want to be good to him because you regret that he turned away from doing good himself? * Leas: Like I said, maybe I'm insane. But I don't hate him. I just feel sorry for him. And that makes me want to be good to him even as I make sure he suffers the consequences of his actions. * Dorian: Well… thank you on his behalf, but that bleeding heart of yours is going to get you killed someday. You wouldn't last five seconds in Tevinter with it. * Leas: Thankfully, we're not in Tevinter. And if I can survive a trip through time and the Conclave explosion and… everything else… then I think I can survive my bleeding heart. ─────── (during In Your Heart Shall Burn) * Solas: But however Corypheus came to it, the orb is elven, and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith. * Leas: That is a concern, I'll admit. But don't you see? The people trust me implicitly. And if they don't, then I'll get them to trust me. * Solas: Faith tends to make martyrs of its champions. * Leas: Not always. It's worth a try, anyway. ─────── (in the Undercroft) * Leas: You mentioned a Grey Warden who helped you start your studies? * Dagna: Not any Grey Warden, the Grey Warden. The Hero of Ferelden is a hero in Orzammar, too! Then he died killing the archdemon. I cried so hard. He'll never know the difference he made in my life. * Leas: Elior Tabris affected you in a special way. * Dagna: Talk to anyone, they'll say the same. It was a dark time. There was one light. He saved us. He saved me. * Leas: He saved me, too. Twice. I'll always be grateful to him for it. ─────── (after Last Resort of Good Men) * Leas: Your Reverence, the opinion of the masses is also that my people are sinful and lesser by nature, but you have said nothing about me being Inquisitor even though my being an elf has cost us support. Dorian has done much for the Inquisition, but you judge him so quickly for something that is just as out of his hands as my race is out of mine. * Giselle: With all due respect, you underestimate the effect this man has on the people's good opinion. * Leas: He'll have no worse effect on it than my being an elf who proudly supports and champions the elves. If I asked from where these rumours originated? Do the people know what he's done for the Inquisition, Mother Giselle? ─────── (during Ser Ruth's judgement) * Leas: We doubt when we're safe, when the Blight is not at our throat. The Wardens made a grave mistake, but they can be heroes again. You'll stay, Ser Ruth, and help them become what they should be, what I know they can be. * Ruth: You have more faith in the Order than we ourselves have. ─────── (at the Dalish encampment) * Hawen: Da'len, I was wrong about your Inquisition. Although the humans named you Herald of their prophet, your devotion to your people is undiminished. Perhaps you will be the bridge that others hope you are. If Loranil still wishes to join you, he has my blessing. * Leas: Ma serannas, Amelan.'' I cannot say I am a very good Dalish elf at the end of the day, but I hope to be the bridge you speak of, and I will always look out for our people. Loranil will be safe with us. ─────── (before the Well of Sorrows) * Morrigan: So you will take what little knowledge you can understand, and let the rest go to waste? * Leas: And who's to say it will go to waste? * Morrigan: I do. * Leas: Eolasas rahnen teleolasir, telav'ahnan min. Y teleolasas la'ir la silas. Ame i've'an'virelan, i'ena'sal'in'amelan, i'uralas'falon. Aron'ma, my dirthalal shanel'eolas i'my esayal eolas or'rahnen vyn elana telir'eras or. Ara sou'i've'an re la'soun la'nar, i'aron emas souen teleman, tas eman souen telemas. Vir'Abelasan re el'vhen'el, tel'nar. Jumavan o'ra, la'ea ara'gonun. [You know things we do not, I do not question this. But you do not know as much as you think. I'' am a dreamer, and an arcane warrior, and a Keeper. Like you, I have studied the oldest lore and sought understanding of things you can only dream of. My magic is as strong as yours, and as you have powers that I do not, so I have powers that you do not. The Well of Sorrows is of our people, not yours. I will drink from it, as is my right.] Do you understand that? * Morrigan: I… no. * Leas: Then do not claim to know everything. I will drink from it. ─────── ''(while meeting Inquisitor Ameridan) * Leas: Inquisitor, you said you were a friend of Drakon? Did you… stand between our people and the humans? * Ameridan: I did. The Second Blight was beginning. The elves of Halamshiral wished to stay out of it. They feared Drakon was no better than the Imperium. I wanted them to help—I feared that if we stood aside, we would lose everything we had gained. So I found common ground between our nations even as Orlais expanded. It seems I did not do enough. * Leas: I am trying to do the same… hahren. I am trying to find peace, to make common ground between our peoples. I tried to unite us in the face of a major threat. I would have an end to our people's suffering and friendship between us and the human nations again, if it were… if it were possible. * Ameridan: And you bear the same vallaslin as I, and you are a mage as well. * Leas: A-And a dreamer. Much like Telana. * Ameridan: Then I have found a successor in many more respects than I could have dreamed. How has the job treated you, my friend? * Leas: It hasn't been all bad. Actually, I've rather enjoyed being Inquisitor. ─────── (during Where Once We Walked) * Dorian: If the elves had helped Orlais during the Second Blight, Orlais might not have turned on them later. * Leas: It's not that simple, I'm afraid. Orlais was already expanding, pushing against our borders, sending templars and missionaries, spreading false rumours about us when we resisted. I would have had our people fight as well—I have seen the Blight, and to ignore it is a travesty, whether it be taking place in Orlais or Rivain. But they might have found some excuse regardless. I still find it hard to believe Ameridan was friends with the man who destroyed so many and so much in the name of Andraste… * Blackwall: The Jaws of Hakkon failed to destroy the lowlands, but their dragon did lead to the end of the elves. * Leas: It wasn't the end of us. We may not have a nation, but we're still here, still proud and strong. But… yes, that is another wrong to right. Amazing how one thing out of place… '''See Also Reddit * Words he lives by * Words on his gravestone in the Fade * Satinalia, sexuality, and tropes * Non-canon flirtations * The Well of Sorrows decision * Thoughts about his old life * Please don't do this * Journey theme and first kill * Relationship with LI and expressing affection Non-Reddit * Tumblr Wiki page * Tumblr tag * Character Sheet * Family Tree * Hero of Thedas * The Ridiculously Detailed Inquisitor Questionnaire That No One Needed, Pt. 1 * The Ridiculously Detailed Inquisitor Questionnaire That No One Needed, Pt. 2 AO3 * Dreamers * Playing with Fire (series) Gallery Leas Gallery 1.png|Leas in the prologue Leas Gallery 2.png|Leas agreeing to join the Inquisition Leas Gallery 3.png|"I can't let you kill yourselves!" Leas Gallery 4.png|Leas sealing the Breach Leas Gallery 5.png|Leas' first confrontation with Corypheus Leas Gallery 6.png|Leas becoming Inquisitor Leas Gallery 7.png|Leas sacrificing Stroud Leas Gallery 8.png|Leas banishing the Nightmare Leas Gallery 9.png|Leas at Caer Oswin Leas Gallery 10.png|Leas at Redcliffe Leas Gallery 11.png|Leas at the Winter Palace Leas Gallery 12.png|Leas addressing the court Leas Gallery 13.png|Leas drinking from the Well of Sorrows Leas Gallery 14.png|Leas' new eye colour Leas Gallery 15.png|Leas defeating Corypheus Leas Gallery 16.png|"Incredible, isn't it?" Leas Gallery 17.png|Leas at Stone-Bear Hold Leas Gallery 18.png|Leas confronting the Guardian Leas Gallery 19.png|Leas learning of Dorian's impending departure Leas Gallery 20.png|"I don't want to die." Leas Gallery 21.png|Leas' mark continues to deteriorate Leas Gallery 22.png|Leas in the final confrontation with Solas Leas Gallery 23.png|Leas gazing up at the scar in the sky Category:Inquisitor Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Knight Enchanter Category:Lavellan Category:Dorian Romance Category:Eclipse3000